This invention relates to novel 4H-imidazo[2,3-c]pyrido[2,3-e][1,4]oxazine derivatives to processes for their preparation, to methods of using the derivatives and to pharmaceutical compositions of the derivatives. The compounds of this invention are useful in the treatment of anaphylactic reactions and allergic conditions in mammals.
The compounds of this invention have a novel 4H-imidazo[2,3-c]pyrido[2,3-e][1,4]oxazine ring system. The closest related and known ring system is illustrated by the imidazobenzoxazine derivatives described by D. A. Rowlands et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,419, Mar. 20, 1979. The compounds of this invention are distinguished from the known compounds by having a different ring system and different substituents on the ring system.